Conventional control valve applications implementing a valve controller and a dual-acting actuator provide maximum actuator forces or loads that are generally uniform with respect to the opening and closing of a valve that is operatively coupled to the actuator. In valve applications that require a greater breakout torque, force or load to open the valve relative to the seating torque, force or load required to close the valve, the application of uniform opening and closing forces by a dual-acting actuator may create an excessive seating force in the valve. Excessive seating forces may result in premature wear of and/or damage to the valve components, which may adversely impact the ability of the valve to maintain an effective seal upon closing.